


Comeback Kid

by SilentSinger



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: (accidental) incest, Anonymous Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Glory Hole, M/M, Openly Gay Mac, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSinger/pseuds/SilentSinger
Summary: Be careful what you wish for.Written forAlways Sunny Rarepairs Two: Electric Boogaloo.





	Comeback Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SunnyRarePairs2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SunnyRarePairs2) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I just want to see Mac on his knees at a glory hole sucking dick after dick.
> 
> One of them turns out to be Luther.

Power. It’s all about power. It’s complete and total bullshit that receiving a blow job ultimately puts you on top. I mean, sure, every guy enjoys getting head, but the cold hard fact of the matter is that sucking dick is asserting your dominance over the dude whose dick you’re sucking. After all, when you’re on your knees with a mouthful of chub – you’re the one setting the pace, and you’re the one who could make a man’s life practically worthless with one swift (and totally sweet) clench of your teeth.

Mac has always enjoyed giving head. Back when Charlie had been convinced that they’d caught a leprechaun, Mac had taken it upon himself to go scout out the Rainbow – in the interests of science and keeping Charlie sated, of course – and it was there that he’d had the first taste of his sweet (and slightly salty) future. Furthermore to that, Mac is goddamn  _ great _ at it. Probably the best head in Philly. Undoubtedly the best head in Philly.

The glory hole is clearly an invention of the Lord Himself. Sometimes it’s just nice to eat a little meat without the distraction of some jabroni’s o-face. Plus, cocks are goddamn nice to look at. And feel. And taste.

Which brings Mac to his current location.

 

It’s a two-bit joint named Salvatore’s in southeast Philadelphia – a place with such a reprehensible reputation for depravity and debauchery it makes Paddy’s seem like the goddamn Hilton. Mac doesn’t mind, particularly; he could just as easily have appeased his desire to eat anonymous dick back at the bar, but a dude should never shit on his own doorstep. That’s just common goddamn sense. Besides which, he knows all of the clientele. In this deplorable dive, that unknown dick-in-the-hole can  _ always _ belong to Jason Momoa.

Disregarding the overwhelming stench of urine and Obsession for Men (clearly some dudes need to learn the art of wearing two colognes), Mac takes to his knees at the moderately sized hole with ‘DOORWAY TO HEAVEN’ scrawled above it in faded black ink, on the piss-damp floor of the club’s bathroom. The muffled baseline of Donna Summer’s  _ I Feel Love _ causes the walls around him to practically hum along to the music, and Mac – carrying one hell of a sweet buzz from four Jägerbombs and the line of whatever-the-fuck he just snorted off some dude’s six-pack – is feeling pretty goddamn good, despite his execrable surroundings. The Rainbow, this place ain’t. 

It doesn’t take long for his first customer. As the door in the adjoining cubicle slams shut, Mac moistens his lips in anticipation, and soon enough, his temporary tryst pushes through with a grunt. He’s thick and full, but still a little soft. Mac deals with this by giving him a few firm strokes while running his tongue in delicate circles around the flushed pink tip. He stiffens almost instantaneously, and Mac takes the man into his mouth, not caring whether his nameless companion hears his own whine of satisfaction when he does so. He’s rewarded with a moaned  _ “Fuuuck” _ from the other side of the thin wooden wall, and, grinning around the flesh in his mouth, Mac gets to work. 

It’s an unhurried pace – after all, Mac is the one in charge here, and he can take all day if he goddamn pleases – and he runs his tongue along every vein and every ridge, pulling off intermittently to taste and savour the beads of pre-come secreting from the tip, before taking him in fully again, like the consummate goddamn professional he is. 

As he gets thoroughly into his stride, the grunts and groans from the other side of the wall along with the sweet, musky flavour of the dick filling his mouth, cause Mac’s own cock to stiffen within the confines of his pants. That shit can wait ’til later, however; the focus here is giving some motherfucking amazing head. When the guy comes (which doesn’t take long; it never does), he thrusts himself deep with a profane holler and a hefty bang on the wall, and Mac swallows every drop – the acrid fluid coating his mouth and throat as the guy pulls away and disappears from view.

His second customer is already hard and good to go, and Mac wastes no time with gentle foreplay; the heat from his own erection is now radiating through his core and up into his lungs and is causing each breath he takes to feel laboured and urgent. It’s an impressive length, with a taste that’s a touch more astringent than the last – and this sonofabitch is a talker. 

You see, when it comes to sucking a guy off anonymously (the inevitable happy ending aside), the obscenities from the other side of the wall are reward in and of themselves. Mac  _ knows _ he’s great, but goddamn it’s nice to have that affirmation. If a job’s worth doing – it’s worth doing with all the skill the Lord saw fit to bestow upon you. 

The sound of a dude getting off has always done it for Mac. He’s lost count of the occasions he’d listened at the bedroom door, cock in hand, as Dennis had his way with whatever chick he’d dragged in from wherever – and the couple of times he’d remained hidden in the shadows as Charlie obliviously pounded off in Paddy’s basement had been forever imprinted on his brain, for the purposes of the Ol’ McDonald Spank Bank. Charlie is motherfucking Loud. As. Shit.  _ Jesus. _

As such, with each desperate moan and every increasingly off-colour invective from this magnum-donged mofo, Mac strains harder against the fabric of his pants, and he grabs the base of the cubicle wall as he takes that dick in as deep as he can – eager to suck this guy dry until he’s shuddering and crying out for mercy.

When the guy comes with one mothercunt of an expletive-filled groan, he hammers into the back of Mac’s mouth – a manoeuvre that would leave a lesser man gagging and gasping for air, but not Mac. He just about spurts into his own pants as he swallows the dude’s load, and when noisy-fucker-number-two vacates, he steadies himself with a sip of his lukewarm Coors, and several deep, quivering breaths.

By his third (wholly unremarkable) and fourth (huge, black, uncut) patrons, Mac is beginning to feel truly uncomfortable. His knees are damp and numb; his jaw is aching terribly and his cock is so fucking hard now that it hurts. It’s only the delicious, libidinous cries and moans of the men he’s satisfying one-hundred-fucking-percent (best head in Philly, bro) keeping him from rising to his feet and tending to his own needs. 

By the time the fifth erection is pushed through, Mac is about ready to bail – impatient to get himself off already before he goddamn explodes. However, his all-consuming need to never be a quitter – combined with the complete lack of a response when he gives the appendage a few tantalising flicks of his tongue – motivates him to stay in position. He’s ready to take up this challenge, and see it through to the end.

As he envelops number five’s length entirely within the warmth of his mouth and gets down to business, the vicinity is eerily silent, save for Mac’s own hungry slurps and the echoing thrum of Lady Gaga’s  _ Bad Romance.  _ It becomes a game, of sorts – a game that Mac is determined to win, and his previously waning enthusiasm for the task at hand is reignited by the simple desire to get a reaction from this bozo.

He tries all his best moves: pulling off and dipping his tongue into the slit; taking him in deep and humming around the flesh; even utilising an oh-so-gentle graze of his teeth. Nothing. Not a goddamn-shitsucking thing. Eventually, he can feel the guy twitch and throb inside of his mouth, and Mac knows he’s almost won. If only the fucker would make some goddamn noise...

_ Yell. Cry. Something. Anything. Goddammit! _

Sometimes, one must be careful what one wishes for, and when his companion finally does speak, it takes every ounce of strength Mac possesses not to cry out in alarm.

“Finish it with your hand. I want to come on your pretty face.”

Mac pulls away and stills. It’s a voice of silken menace: smooth like butter, unwavering and formidable and enough to make even the toughest guy’s blood run cold.

_...Dad? _

“I’m not asking twice.”

Mac’s mouth is dry, like, one-too-many-edibles dry. His heart is pounding in his skull and his mind is furiously weighing up the pros and cons of Luther breaking down the door and discovering his own son, versus just going along with it and getting the hell out of here to get blackout drunk and never think of this moment again.

After a minute’s excruciating deliberation, he opts for the latter.

Tentatively, he reaches for the man’s cock, and with his eyes squeezed tight, begins to stroke. By some divine intervention, it doesn’t take long. Luther comes with a bestial grunt – the viscous, warm fluid spurting erratically onto Mac’s left cheek and dripping down towards his chin.

Once Mac is alone at last, he wipes his face with his hand, wincing as he flicks the gooey substance onto the tiles below. After a sharp exhale, he downs the remainder of his tepid beer, sinks back onto the cool restroom floor and hugs his knees, and hopes that maybe – for once in his life, he’d made the old man happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I've written about a guy getting blown while he saws a dude's arm off; two guys fucking while a roomful of people melt via the means of hydrofluoric acid; a guy being borderline raped in a helpless patient/sadistic doctor scenario, but this takes the goddamn cake. Kudos to you, prompter; you twisted fuck.
> 
> [okimi79.tumblr.com](http://okimi79.tumblr.com)


End file.
